


Why Him?

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble inspired by a long ago kinkmeme request. Edgeworth is struggling to get Phoenix out of his head, so he decides to finally give in to his darkest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Him?

The sun was just on the brink of setting as Edgeworth finished typing up his case report, after having started work on it at 9am. He was annoyed at himself for taking so long with it, it was a simple case report after all, it shouldn't have taken him past lunch and here it was nearly 6pm! The prosecutor let out a sigh as he switched off the computer and pulled on his coat, _at least I'll miss the rush hour traffic,_ he thought to himself before leaving his office.

 

The question of why it had taken him so long was not a simple one to answer, despite what he thought. No, it wasn't because of detective Gumshoe's interruptions, he'd only briefly popped his head around the door around noon to greet the prosecutor, as he always did. It almost certainly wasn't to do with that damned spiky haired lawyer he couldn't get out of his thoughts, at least he told himself that. “Wright...I never thought I'd ever see your face again. Let alone in the courtroom...” He mumbled to himself as he got into his car, tossing his briefcase aside onto the passenger seat. Ever since he'd met him in that case, the case with the sister of Mia Fey, he'd not been able to shift him from his daily thoughts, much to his annoyance.

 

_I'm not going to think about him tonight. I'm going to work on the new case I've just been put on...The Steel Samurai of all things._ Edgeworth repeated these thoughts to himself on the drive home, continuing to do so when he finally reached his apartment. He should have just stayed at the office, he had a lot of reading to do for this case after all. He took the papers out of his briefcase and lounged on the sofa while he flicked through them. “...Yes...Seems easy...The defence is...Wright?!” He sat up sharply, letting out a frustrated sigh. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to shake the defence attorney so easily. “I don't understand...Why won't he just go away...” Edgeworth threw the papers down onto the coffee table, running his fingers through his hair, tugging at the silvery strands gently. _Now I have to see him again at court in a couple of days..._

 

Edgeworth's thoughts suddenly derailed into something more, _provocative._ He pictured the lawyer next to him, touching him in ways he'd not even touched himself. He'd always been a little prudish in that respect, more so because he never used to pay his sexual desires any heed due to his busy lifestyle, and possibly his mentor. The notion he was having such thoughts about Wright confounded him, and quite possibly turned him on even more. In fact he was sure what he was thinking was utterly wrong and so right at the same time.

 

Before he knew it he found his right hand undoing his trousers, hastily moving them to pool around his ankles, his thoughts still focussed on Wright, as if he were the one doing this to him. The prosecutor could feel his cock twitching against his silken black boxer shorts, pressing against the sleek fabric. Edgeworth tilted his head back, letting his eyes slide shut as he indulged in his fantasy that Wright was the one about to slip a hand inside of his underwear, grasp his length and work it for all it was worth.

 

He took his time, searching his mind for his darkest fantasies, settling on one he was particularly fond of before continuing to shed his boxers and grip onto his cock firmly. He knew he shouldn't think about Wright like he was, it was beyond lewd what he wished Wright to do to him at this precise moment, and it only increased his arousal. He could picture it in his mind clearly, Phoenix's tongue lapping at the head of his cock, eventually letting his mouth close around the organ to suck and lavish it. Edgeworth was aware he was audibly panting now, the speed of his hand increasing as his mind flourished with such dirty images.

 

Still, he continued to imagine Wright ripping off his clothes, shoving him against a wall, his lips pressed against his own, evntually latching onto his collar bone, nipping and sucking a bruising trail down his torso, never missing a beat as he feverishly fucked the prosecutor, letting his cock fully penetrate him each time he moved. Edgeworth gripped onto him, letting Wright have complete control over him and his pleasure; he was completely at his mercy and that thought alone was almost enough to make him climax.

 

Shame was beginning to rear its head as the images continued to flood his senses, but he was too far gone to care about it at this moment. “W-wright...” Phoenix's name left his lips as he felt his groin tighten, the vulgar images sending him into a cascade of pleasure as his orgasm jolted through him, his essence splattering across his hand and shirt. He didn't want to think about how he looked, knowing his cheeks were flushed due to the increased heat currently encasing him. Edgeworth knew what he'd done was wrong, disgusting even, but he couldn't help but smile about it. Though what did all of this mean? Did it mean he wanted Wright in /that/ way? Did it mean he was just interested in Wright to gratify himself? The weight of what he'd just done settled on him like a layer of bricks; yes he definitely felt dirty now. “...It's all his fault. F-for being like that...” Edgeworth mumbled to himself, glancing at his soiled hand with a lost expression. Why had he done this? What had possessed him to do this?

 

Too many new questions filled his thoughts now, all because he couldn't control himself. He loathed how his mind worked sometimes, always ruining his leisure. There was no doubt in his mind that he had thoroughly enjoyed what he had just done, now his logic and reasoning were tearing him apart for it. He moved off of the sofa after pulling up his garments, washing his hands clean of his ejaculate in the sink. “Wright...You've had some interesting effects on me it seems.” He smirked to himself, promising to take him down in court if it was the last thing he ever did. Then perhaps he'd take him out for dinner.


End file.
